The Dimensional Mage & Knight
by Light15XV
Summary: This is about two jobs in different dimensions to meet their soul mate but they did not know that their soul mates also had the marks they had too. They glow when they are near each other. They will find it pure to know their other dimensional friend.
1. Prolouge

**Me: This new story is about ElsXAis!^^**

**Elsword: Why does it have to be us?*glooms***

**Me: cause I know you might have a crush on Aisha in heart.^^**

**Elsword: *blushes*WHAAAA?!**

**Aisha:*blushes***

**Me: Well when you're Rune Slayer you love the Elemental Master a lot.^^**

**Elsword: O_O**

**Me: Hehe. This is about you two of the dimensional worlds and the others.**

**Elsword and Aisha:*blushes***

**Me: ?**

_Prologue:_

_During the team going on missions everywhere else, when it was their nighttime, Aisha dreams of her in a different form, the Aisha dreaming is the Elemental Master and the Aisha she's seeing is the Void Princess. Both of them would always dream to see each other every night, they would talk, laugh, and tell things to each other like they're sisters. When it was their birthday, they both had a mark that indicated their soul mates. Elemental Master had a mark that said "RS" while Void Princess had the one that said "LK". Those two guys are from the different dimensions of them, "RS" lives in Void Princess' world, however, "LK" lives in Elemental Master's world. Will it be a cause if they're going to cross in both of their different worlds to meet their soul mate? Will they know that the different soul mate is a little different from their friend in the other dimension? Will they both discover that not only their soul mates are their friend but their future lover? The first chapter will be weird as usual if the writer could have time writing it far more later on. Enjoyed the prologue? You can see that the writer has a lot of thoughts of her favorite couple and she wants to make KOC to make them really a couple but it will be best to know the future plans of Elsword later on._

**Elsword & Aisha: What was that?*stares at prologue***

**Me: The one I had in mind.^_^**

**Elsword & Aisha: KEWLLL. =w=**

**Me: o.o Well, I may not know if I can write more but I'll give my best to try!*poofs***


	2. Chapter 1: Two Aisha's Birthday

**Me: Let's get started up in this story!**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer and Lord Knight?**

**Me: Yup and the Aisha's.^^**

**Aisha: Awesome I'm the main character. :D**

**Everybody except Els, Ais, and Me: ARE WE GOING TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER?**

**Me: Yes Yes so shush. Let's get going here but Ara will relax and enjoy the story.=w=**

**Ara: WOOT! No lines for me! =w=**

**Elsword~Lord Knight, Rune Slayer**

**Aisha~Elemental Master, Void Princess**

**Rena~Grand Archer, Wind Sneaker**

**Raven~Blade Master, Reckless Fist**

**Eve~Code Empress, Code Nemesis**

**Chung~Deadly Chaser, Iron Paladin**

**Two Aisha's Birthday:**

Hi, I am Aisha, the Elemental Master. There's another one like me called Void Princess, we both live in a different world of Elrios but only our friends and us are that different. We know each other within a dream or by mirrors. This day is our birthday and things are going to be rarely different from before, we are both going to find our soul mates by a mark given to us on our birthday. We are going to cross each other's dimension and find our soul mate there; by crossing dimensions, we're going to go by crossing a mirror that leads to the other world of us and try to get used to the world as well.

"Wake up Aisha!" Rena the Grand Archer comes in waking me in my sleep in the morning.

"Just five more minutes Rena," I said with a yawn. She pulled my blankets out of my way also pulling the blinds up.

"It's your birthday today Aisha!" Rena yelled at my ear. I woke up and got dressed as soon as I could, when I came across my mirror I saw Void Princess reflecting in the mirror.

"Good morning Elemental Master," Void Princess greets in a sturdy way.

"Good morning to you too Void Princess." I replied.

"It's our birthday, so I wonder what kind of special gifts were going to get in our day." She wondered possibly.

"Hmm I am not sure but let's enjoy it anyways and see what we'll get." I smiled at her. I walked down to the living room seeing Elsword the Lord Knight practicing in the room.

"No swords in the room Elsword." I made him lose concentration.

"Says the birthday girl," He smirks back at me.

"Don't try to ruin my day Elsword, go train outside." I pointed at the window but he rejected.

"Nah. It's too hot; I think I'll take my shirt off." He starts to take it off when I stopped him.

"D-Don't d-do that!" I blushed rosy-cheeked. He smirks yet also leaned closer to me. I tried to hide my blush under the shade of his shadow.

"Come on you two lovey-dovey kids, time for Aisha's birthday party!" Rena looked upon to us. We went into the kitchen while I saw Chung and Eve the Deadly Chaser and Code Empress putting up decorations for my party.

"I got the cake!" Rena sang in a lovely tune. She placed the cake on the table with the candles on top of it.

"I'll light it," Raven the Blade Master lights up the candles with his nasod arm. When they all sang Happy Birthday to me, I made a wish among the candles. After that, it was nighttime. I went to sleep and dreamed of us.

"How was your birthday party Elemental Master?" Void Princess asks me.

"It was great. How about you?" I replied with a question.

"It was fine also. We didn't actually get something did we?" She wondered much of it for us.

"No I don't think so." Just then a flash of light came below us; it was like a rune of some sort. There was an image that came in my vision; it looked like Elsword but only different. He looked at me but then the vision faded away; in Void Princess' vision, it was like Elsword too in a knight of shining armor. I just knew what she meant by shining armor, it was the Lord Knight's vision while she said mine was the Rune Slayer's. _A Rune Slayer? They are highly experienced with magic, how could Elsword would've done that?_

"That cannot be," I said in worriness.

"Since this is possible, look at our arms." Void Princess showed her arm that had said the initials 'LK'. I knew what the initials were; it meant the name 'Lord Knight.' I showed my arm to her that had been marked as 'RS', it was the Rune Slayer name.

"Does that mean something?" I asked her.

"Could be about our future soul mates," she said.

"Soul mates, Like exactly our future lovers?" For that I wondered if that could possibly be with our given marks.

"Yes and we have to find them as soon as possible or there will be a penalty of not falling in love with them." Void Princess had a serious look. I gulped and thought what the penalty would be.

"And that is?" I asked to see why.

"I don't know, that is all I know," she looked away from me. I wondered that penalty while risking myself to see my soul mate.

"Then I guess we should cross dimensions?" I asked her but she shot me a mad look.

"Are you crazy? We can't cross dimensions, it's against the rules! It would be a tragedy if we ever try to cross the dimensions! There could be war!" I can tell she was worried about us so I told her that we could just cross dimensions in the morning and come back to our own world in the afternoon before the sun sets.

"That seems good but we got to come back at the same time, we'll remind each other with magic telepathy." She became neutral after my smart thought. And we were ready to cross dimensions in the next morning.

**NEXT MORNING LATER**

"Okay ready to cross dimensions?" I felt a little nervous but confident at the same time.

"Ready when you are." Void Princess was also confident the way she is. We both crossed into the mirror at the same time, I closed my eyes because the pathway to the other world was confusing and dizzy. When we got to the different world, I opened my eyes and saw the different world. It was awesome as if it was the same but other ones were different than the regular dimension, I saw Elsword and the others so different as if they were the dimensional friends of Void Princess. I was on the balcony seeing Elsword as the one from my vision; he wore a black top with nothing hiding the stomach with the pants belted a lot. He had a rune on his left arm and a dragon on his right arm, he looked more charming than I could ever see; he was better than the Lord Knight. Wait what am I thinking? Have I fell in love with the Rune Slayer already? I need to see what's he is about…..

**Me: Done with first chapter! :D**

**Elsword: Lord Knight was barely there.**

**Me: Lord Knight will have more lines in the next chapter. And it will be the Void Princess side in the next chapter.**

**Aisha: Can't wait!**

**Rena,Raven: We barely read lines.**

**Chung and Eve: WE HAD NO LINES!**

**Me: It's not about you guys though.**

**Chung:*ACELDEMAS***

**Eve:*ILLUSION STINGERS***

**Me: OHHHH CRAPPPP.*RUNS AWAY WITH THEM CHASING ME***

**Everyone except me,Eve and Chung: R&R to see if you readers liked it.^^ Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 2: Void Princess' Day 1

**Me: More dimensional story, and I might've not upload for a long time!**

**VP & EM: Is it like the word "dimension" mean anything to you?**

**Me: Shush. That's coming out later in the climax =w=.**

**LK & RS: Okay.**

**VP & EM: HOW ARE YOU TWO IN HERE?!**

**LK & RS: Through the door.*Points at door***

**Me: Why are you guys' in sync mode?**

**Elswords & Aishas: Idk.**

**Me: Okay then….**

Elsword~Lord Knight, Rune Slayer

Aisha~Elemental Master, Void Princess

Rena~Grand Archer, Wind Sneaker

Raven~Blade Master, Reckless Fist

Eve~Code Empress, Code Nemesis

Chung~Deadly Chaser, Iron Paladin

The Dimensional World:

When I reached her world, everything was different from my room. I saw many elemental books near the shelves of her room, but they didn't satisfy me, even though I prefer dark books better. Angkor flew in the room with me, and we went to see the others to see what they actually look like in this world. When I came down the stairs to the living room, I saw Elsword, but he wasn't Rune Slayer. He could be called the Lord Knight; as Elemental Master had said, but could he be really my soul mate as the mark had intended to do? I'll need to find out soon; the others are different from my other friends in the other world. Raven doesn't seem to be corrupted by his arm in this Raven, Rena didn't tie her hair in this Rena, Eve has her hair short in this Eve, and Chung has his hair mostly better than being a girl. Rena saw me so different she had to say something that would been so disturbing to Elemental Master.

"Ah, Aisha is wearing something sexy today! So dark!" Rena squinted excitedly to me as the boys mostly would've got a nosebleed from my attire. That Elsword couldn't cover up his nosebleed, and started to run to the kitchen for a tissue. _He seems to be cute,_ I thought. I might've started to fall in love with him, but I shouldn't think about that yet.

"I expect that Aisha is not herself as in this attire," Eve said. Chung had this perverted thought and blushed at Eve who made her slap him; he went across the room and got half his body stuck in the wall. Raven and Elsword laughed so hard that Eve had to slap them as well. Raven going to the couch and Elsword at the window with his face on it; people were staring at Elsword being unconscious, and it made my emotions smile. I didn't know why I smiled, but I have to be with my soul mate till afternoon. Eve noticed something about my unusual style.

"You had made a contract with the darkness?" She made me flinch. I tried to come up with an excuse, yet I couldn't think of one. Elsword had made an excuse for me when he came back from the window.

"I think it was just a dare to wear those clothes; I don't think it would last long, right Aisha?" He stared at me with no hesitation; I could think what he may be thinking. Eh what's the use?

"Y-Yeah, it's a dare for myself, I didn't know what to wear today, so I dare myself for this." Bad excuse for that. I am so picky for excuses. Rena didn't actually get weird for that.

"Um okay then, come on let's go to the beach!" She grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me into the closet leaving Elsword question less in the living room. Once Rena and I reached to the closet, we both started dressing up for the beach. "It's quite unreal," Rena said.

"What's so unreal?" I questioned. I might've noticed her facial expression there just now, it seemed like she noticed Elemental Master and me switching places.

"How are you like this all the sudden?" She gave me the chills of her own curious face. Then suddenly, Chung saved me by the last minute.

"Are you two ready or not?" Chung yelled through the door while I almost dropped my skirt shawl on the floor.

"Will be there, just hold on~" Rena smiled. We got ready for the beach; I looked at the lord knight with such a curious look. He didn't notice me staring at him though. The team all walked to the Elrios Bay and started to run in the water; Elsword was being splashed by Rena and Chung. He shook away the water in his hair, however, he grabbed me bridal style and plopped me in the water while he laughed. I splashed at him with such a happy moment between us, but that moment when something on my arm heated so much that it painfully hurt; glad I had a waterproof long armband to cover the mark. The mark glowed through my arm that I had to leave the water to the chairs. Elsword didn't know why I ran away like that, but then just probably wondered it might've just been the heat of the shining sun in the sky. My tattoo's glowing faded off, on the other hand, I could've been right that Elsword, the lord knight, could be my future soul mate, yet I was curious why Elemental Master hates him that much as I hate Rune Slayer. By looking at her friends splashing each other, I saw Elsword coming to sit in the chair with me. He looked like he was out of breath or something.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked up to me and got close to my face. _What on earth? Is this how Elemental Master got mad at him? _I thought while he was observing my face. Really, observing my face? He finally got away from my face with a smirk. I stared at him dumbstruck.

"I'm fine; you don't seem that fine do you?" His words seem to make me violate him. What did I just say? I guess I thought to fab of him somehow. I sighed and looked at the blue-aqua sky.

"Don't worry, I am fine also," I smiled. He turned to the blue sky, but he then passed out and landed on my lap. I blushed a bit that if somehow this was Elemental Master like this, what would she do? The lord knight fell asleep like a baby on my lap; I felt his red-crimson hair wetted by water because he seemed to be very handsome while sleeping. My eyes stared constantly at him, yet for a while, I emotionally kissed the side of his forehead slowly until I just noticed I kissed the dimensional Elsword for the first time in this world. I tear up a bit and didn't know why I was crying, but I was so exhausted that I also passed out on the chair with his head on my lap. The team was happily smiling when they got back from the swimming. When I woke up, I saw everything that was not the beach anymore; it was like Elemental Master's bedroom, yet it is. I climbed out of the bed and onto the living room; Elsword was on the couch daydreaming about something. I waved my hand over his face which he didn't respond; I gently slap him, but he actually caught my hand without looking and unexpectedly hugged me making me surprised. He hugged me forever for 30 minutes until when I saw the clock hit afternoon; I must escape to the mirror, but how would I escape in his tight arms. I stared at his face, however, he seems to be daydreaming again; I teleported out of his hands and went running to the bedroom while he was just standing there wandering off into another world. I wondered what was wrong with him that time, and so I'll tell that to Elemental Master.

**Me: o3o**

**VP: The beach seems so warming.**

**EM: ME NEXT!*^***

**Me: I know.**

**LK: *dazed***

**RS:*slaps LK***

**LK:*didn't flinch***

**VP:*kisses LK***

**LK:*stands there***

**VP:*still kissing***

**RS & EM: o.o….**

**Me: Owo R&R MI NA!**


	4. Chapter 4: Elemental Master's Day 1

**Me: I appreciate this story here; ELEMENTAL MASTER'S DAY :D**

**Elswords & Aishas: Get on with the story already.**

**Me: Okay Okay fine.**

Elsword~Lord Knight, Rune Slayer

Aisha~Elemental Master, Void Princess

Rena~Grand Archer, Wind Sneaker

Raven~Blade Master, Reckless Fist

Eve~Code Empress, Code Nemesis

Chung~Deadly Chaser, Iron Paladin

Elemental Master's Crush:

I rushed down to the door outside to Elder; it was still the same, but Void Princess' room was so different from my room. There were so many dark books everywhere since she learns so many dark magic I came outside the door, Rena was wearing a ponytail with a green and black dress; she came to me and was curiously looking at me like I wasn't actually Void Princess, which I'm not.

"You look different today Aisha," Rena stared at me with her face is somehow more serious than the Rena I knew from my dimension. I thought this Rena was serious, but she was actually teasing me. "I'm just teasing you Aisha, come on let's go to the others." She grabbed my arm and went to the others surprisingly staring at me. The Rune Slayer looked at me with confusion; he thought that I cancelled the agreement with the king of darkness, but I'm not actually Void Princess for that, what would she do?

"I'm just trying to wear something really different today guys," I kept cool like Void Princess would. It seemed quite effective on them. Elsword shrugs.

"Okay then, so what will we do today Rena?" He relaxes in a chair near a table of food. Rena smiles and tugs Eve with dark clothes giving her confusion.

"First let's roll call our classes," She happily called. Everybody except me was facepalming in madness.

"Really Rena, this again?" Chung whined; Rena patted his head.

"Alrighty, Wind Sneaker here," an enthusiastic elf becomes hyper.

_Her job is a Wind Sneaker huh? I wondered what jobs they have also._ I waited for my turn to say. I already know what to say anyway.

"Reckless Fist here." Raven raised his nasod arm. It would be his corrupting class?

"Code Nemesis on duty." Eve's alone path right?

"Iron Paladin on guard." Chung's path here looks like a girl, but even some people tease him like this just because he looks like a girl. He's been training all these years to become stronger, yet some idiots tease him like this.

"Rune Slayer reporting here." He yawned and looked at me with such dark eyes. I wondered what he was thinking while it was my turn to report. Report? Did I just say what he said?

"Void Princess here, but right now these clothes are an Elemental Master's attire." Yes, I hope I made an excuse. Elsword laughs as he falls off his chair giving me confusion into whacking him in the head. He growled and made me have a staring contest with him. I lost. He was curious about something.

"This is actually the first time you lost against me in a staring contest Aisha." He stares at me. How did I not know that Void Princess was actually good at staring contests with this Elsword? I found a dumb answer for that.

"Well, I guess it's not my day then." He looked away from him. Rena made a calm face that eventually acts okay through a situation.

"Now now, let's all go training," the Wind Sneaker gets everyone to the training room.

_Oh no, I don't even have dark powers to train. How am I going to show them my power? I must think of something._ I worried that I would reveal myself not as Void Princess. We all reached the training room and began training. I had to not reveal my powers for it.

"Why aren't you training Aisha?" Rena worries me. I'll have to stay cool, but it won't be for long.

"I don't feel like training today, so I'll watch you guys train. Besides I'll relax here." I sat on a chair near the table full of goodies. Rena went back training herself on the test dummy. _Thank goodness that was fine,_ I thought. I saw Elsword training his sword on the dummy, but also magic runes. The runes are much better than normal magic; he was lucky to receive those powers embedded in his arm, yet I saw a black bandage that was covering his arm higher than his other glove. I was curious of that. The wind blew in the windows and blew his ruby-red hair so handsomely; what am I thinking? He made a lot of damage to the wooden dummy; it was burned and scratched. I wondered how he learned magic like that; I hope it would've been Void Princess who taught him to do magic, but she would teach him dark magic. When looking at him, a vision appeared in my head; it was him magic training with….me. How is that possible? That was when I was back a High Magician, and he was a Magic Knight? I, the Elemental Master, was training him magic from before. That vision then appeared blurry to make my head spin. I screamed in pain until that vision was gone and a light came in showing Elsword and the others looking at me to see if I was okay.

"Are you okay, Aisha?" Rena had her worried face. I tried to find my surroundings until that ruby-haired jerk flicks me in the forehead.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" I got annoyed by him.

"Tried to wake you up of course," He smirked. I said I was fine and said that I just got dizzy all the sudden.

"I think you might need to go home, let Elsword take you home okay?" Rena smiles. I blushed slighty pink and hid my face under my clothes. He took me home and prepared me a wet towel on my forehead. _Who knew that he could be so nice?_

"Rest for a bit ok?" His smile warms me up so purely; somehow something on my arm hurts like hell. I think it was my mark. I held my arm until it normally stopped, yet I saw his arm with the black arm sleeve also hurt him. I was clever enough to know what it was; it was a mark like ours if I should say. Could it be that Lord Knight and Rune Slayer also have this kind of mark? Just then, Rune Slayer Elsword slept on the couch with an exhausted look. I went closer to his face to see how is he that tired; he was tired from his training and dragging me home, yet he seems so cute sleeping like a baby. Something made me want to kiss him; something like my mark that glowed purely that slowly made me kiss him. I slowly pulled away covering my mouth quietly, so that he won't wake up. I couldn't believe I actually kissed this strong Elsword, but is it like if Lord Knight actually had liked me too? Then why these Elswords are the only ones we seemed close by? How are they our soulmates? The sky is getting dark, so I went to Void Princess' room waiting for her from the mirror. Rune Slayer seems so much handsome than Lord Knight. I guess my heart hurts for liking him too much.

**Me: Bravo.**

**EM: That's me…..**

**RS: I was so tired.*sleeps***

**EM: S-Soo cute….=w=**

**RS:*cute face***

**EM:*kisses him***

**RS:*wakes up* O/O**

**Me: Lol…..Ja Nee!**


End file.
